Bad Day
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome's having a bad day. What will Inuyasha do? Rated for language. Oneshot.


I'm back and with a brand-spankin' new one-shot for all of you to sink your teeth into. I finally have time now to start working on my fics again now that summer school has ended and I got laid off of my job, which is a _good _thing. I guess you can call this an apology of sorts for taking so long with my updates. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading this shot 'cause I really enjoyed writing it…even if I did get in trouble for writing this and not paying attention in class… ahem. Yeah.

So… _Enjoy!_

* * *

**Bad Day**

It was so _boring._

Never in her entire life had she been so utterly _bored. _

Heaving the about one hundredth sigh that afternoon, Kagome scrunched her nose and slouched in her chair, glaring at the stupid white sheet of paper in front of her on her desk. Numerous doodles and scribbles dotted the page but so far no elaborate writing was found. Several sentences had been started but all of them have been scribbled out with the black ink pen that was currently tapping against the plastic desk, a rhythmic click reaching her ears and the other students around her. Various times now, she noticed, each of them have thrown her a rather cold stare, clearly stating the clicking was getting _quite_ annoying.

Kagome just smirked back. She didn't particularly like any of them and as a result didn't care if she annoyed them or not. If they didn't like it, they could just _tell_ her to stop instead of throwing her glares.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome lazily scanned the classroom with chocolate eyes, tuning out the monotone lecture of the Meiji Restoration from her global teacher. He had assigned the class to write an editorial concerning the Meiji Restoration and its results.

She scoffed quietly. Like she was ever going to _use_ this knowledge.

Looking out the window, Kagome sighed, longing to be outside in the fresh air and sunshine instead of being cramped in a hot room with twenty-some-odd people, suffocating from the foul stench the students were emitting from being forced to sit in a room that was probably a few degrees over one hundred. Even in her white wife beater and light baggy jeans, Kagome was still sweating like a pig and it was getting harder to breath. Even with two fans on and all the windows open, the room felt like a sauna.

Glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time, Kagome inwardly groaned. It was only 9:15 and the class didn't end until 10:20. _Why_ did summer school have to have friggen hour and forty-five minute long periods!

Growling in a very dog-like manner – almost like a certain dog-hanyou she knew – Kagome didn't seem to notice the strange looks the students gave her and glared at the plastic contraption that was moving too slow for her liking. If she didn't know any better, it was moving slowly just to _spite_ her. Stupid school clocks…

So caught up in her anti-summer school musings, Kagome didn't notice the disapproving look the teacher was giving her until he spoke.

"_Miss_ Higurashi."

Kagome gasped and started, her coffee orbs blinking into focus on her teacher who was currently frowning down at her.

"Uh…?" was her intelligent reply.

She could hear several of her classmates snicker throughout the room while Mr. What's-his-face just deepened his frown.

Clearly he was _not_ a happy bunny.

"Is there some kind of grudge you have against the clock that you're not tell us about or are you just trying to glare it to death?"

This time laughter ensued from the students and Kagome felt herself blush as she sunk lower in her seat.

"Um, n-no, mister, ah…mister…"

Mr. Who-the-hell-cares sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mr. Bronishi, Miss _Higurashi_."

More laughter. Kagome's blush deepened.

Mr. Bronishi shook his head and then continued his lecture on…uh, whatever it was he was talking about and finally moved on from her desk, walking aimlessly through the narrow isles between the desks.

Wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her whole; Kagome glanced around quickly and noticed that some people were still staring at her with smirks, some sniggering and whispering to their neighbor.

Kagome moaned in despair and sunk so low in her seat her eyes were level with the desk.

Could this summer get any worse?

* * *

"_WHAT!_" 

"I'm sorry dear, but Grampa's heat conditions are acting up again and I just can't risk it. Maybe next year." Mrs. Higurashi said calmly, unfazed by her daughter's temper. She really does spend too much time around that boy…

Kagome gaped at her mother's turned back as she washed the dirtied lunch dishes in the sink, the clinking of glass hitting together reaching her ears. Her mouth worked up and down but no speech commenced.

Finally, after several minutes of just gawking at her mother's back like a complete idiot, Kagome gained back her bearings and shook her head, wiping off the small drizzle of drool from her chin.

"But…I was looking forward to this _all year_!" She couldn't believe it. This _couldn't_ be happening.

Mrs. Higurashi deposited the washed and dried dishes into the cupboard as she spoke. "I know Kagome, and I'm terribly sorry but your grandfather _is_ old—"

Kagome snorted and mumbled, "More like _ancient_…"

Either her mother didn't hear her or she chose to ignore it. Somehow Kagome suspected it was the latter. "Souta doesn't seem so down about it. Why don't you be more like him?" she inquired calmly, wiping off her hands with a dish rag then finally turning around to smile at her daughter.

Kagome's temper flared at the simple question. Or was it that too calm smile? "Well, _duh_! Of _course_ he's not bummed out! He's only ten! The brat's not even in _high school_ yet! He's got, like, twenty _years_ ahead of him!" she practically screamed, her face red from anger. She knew she shouldn't be overreacting like this over such a small thing but she needed something to vent out her built up frustration over the course of the day.

And her mother just happened to be the unlucky victim.

The older woman's smile waned a little but didn't disappear. "I know dear, and I suppose you're right. But, Kagome, that doesn't mean that you can't have a little fun every once in a while," she stated, tilting her head a little.

Kagome released an aggravated growling scream and shoved her hands in her ebony hair. "_Mo-om_! I'm going to _college_ next year! I can't _afford_ to 'have a little fun'!" Didn't she _get _it!

Her mother actually sighed. "Well, Kagome, you—"

A shrill ringing sound echoing throughout the house interrupted her sentence and Mrs. Higurashi threw her an apologetic look before going to fetch the phone.

Kagome blinked. Did she just…?

"_AHHHHUUUURRRGG!_"

The next thing that could be heard was Kagome's angry footsteps stomping up the stairs then a bedroom door slamming shut. Twice.

"Kagome! It's for you!"

…

"Kagome?_**  
**_

* * *

It was official. This was the worst summer _ever_. 

It felt good to slam the door shut so she did it again.

Her rampage sedated a little by the satisfying sound of wood harshly connecting with wood, Kagome trudged to her bed and collapsed face down on the fluty pink comforter.

Unfortunately enough though, the second slam had a hard enough impact to cause her radio to tumble to the floor that had been located on a shelf nailed to the wall.

And whaddaya know, just her luck the damnable thing was playing the most worst song that could be played today.

"…_Cause you had a bad day,  
You're taking one down,  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around.  
You say you don't know,  
You tell me don't lie,  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride.  
You had a bad day…"_

Kagome's right eyebrow seemed to be twitching spasmodically and then suddenly the distracting music was rapidly fading in volume as the stupid contraption was found sailing out the window.

And strangely enough instead of the dull crash of plastic connecting with hard concrete, a fairly loud "OW!" echoed throughout the Higurashi Shrine grounds.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "He had it comin'…" she grumbled sourly.

One…

Two…

"What the _hell_, wench!"

Typical. Didn't even make it to three before he barged in her room demanding for an explanation.

She just scowled darkly at him and sulked on her bed.

Blinking rather stupidly at her sour mood, Inuyasha cautiously moved from his perch on the sill and placed the abusive plastic box on her desk before moving toward the brooding young woman situated on the bed. He remembered the last time he'd dealt with Kagome in a sour mood and the outcome _was not pretty_. Sometimes he could swear that he hadn't got all of the dirt out of his ear…

Lesson learned: _Never_ push an already pissed off Kagome's buttons.

Sitting on the bed a good distance away from her (good enough to have time to react should she lean over and try to inflict bodily injuries on him), Inuyasha stared at her curiously, debating whether or not to carefully choose his words or get right to the point with bluntness. Or he'll just wait for her to speak first.

So after several uncomfortable minutes of silence, Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and frowned at her. Clearly Kagome _wasn't_ going to tell him what got her into such a bad mood.

"Oi, what's your problem, bitch?" he finally blurted out, growing tired of her damnable stubbornness. Damn, sometimes she can be just as pigheaded as him.

And to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome didn't even retort back like he thought she would. Hell, he even added on the "bitch" so he was sure he _would_ get a response. Instead she just scowled then stood up and retrieved her backpack from her closet, shoved a bunch of miscellaneous stuff in it then stomped out the door, leaving a thoroughly confused hanyou behind.

"…What the hell?"

Staring blankly at the doorway for a few seconds, Inuyasha blinked then shook his head, getting up from the bed then following after her with a scowl of his own. He didn't think he liked the attitude he was getting from his bitch.

Leaping down the stairs, he followed her scent outside and to the well house, closing the doors behind him once he was inside. Instantly knowing she wasn't there, Inuyasha growled darkly at the fact that his bitch wasn't waiting for him and jumped down the stairs, stalking to the aged well.

"Damn woman left without me!"

Angered now by how she was treating him, Inuyasha jumped into the well in one fluid jump, feeling the warmth envelope him as he traveled five hundred years into the past. But the warmth soon faded and his feet touched solid ground.

"What the—? Kagome, what the hell are you _doing_?"

Said girl just continued to scowl from her position on the ground, arms crossed over her chest and legs bent at the knees behind her.

Inuyasha growled. "Answer me, Kagome."

She ducked her head and mumbled something under her breath.

His frown deepened. "Louder, wench."

He could see her scrunch up her face in momentary protest before she finally relented and repeated what she said.

"I can't move because I twisted my ankle." She ground out through clenched teeth, narrowing her eyes as she grumbled about the offending limb.

Inuyasha arched a black brow. "Stupid girl, how'd you do that?"

Her face scrunched up again. "I. Slipped." She ground out slowly, her form hunching over slightly as her hands balled into tight fists.

He stared down at her. "You…slipped." Inuyasha echoed, expression bland.

Kagome glared at him through the corners of her eyes. "Yes, I _slipped_. Meaning, I lost my footing climbing up the wall and fell. Do you understand _now_, Inuyasha?" she explained slowly as if speaking to a slow child.

Said hanyou bristled and narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think I like that tone, Ka-go-me." He crossed his arms and frowned down at her.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched at how he said her name and she snarled at him. "Get used to it." she snapped at him then with a huff, she pushed herself from the ground, forcing Inuyasha to back against the wall to give her a bit more room since the well wasn't exactly all that big.

Inuyasha cocked a heavy brow as she latched onto the wall and began to climb up once more, obviously having forgotten about her bag still situated on the ground. Or at least he tried to climb. Her twisted ankle protested against the pressure judging by the soft cries of pain escaping her mouth.

"…What are you doing?"

His sudden question seemed loud in the confined space of the well and from five feet above the ground, Kagome gasped, twisted her ankle again (which was accompanied by a loud cry of pain), then fell backward for the second time.

Inuyasha easily caught her around the waist with a soft grunt and Kagome automatically leaned her weight on him, lessening the pressure on her injured ankle.

He supported her slight weight with his own and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stupid girl, you _trying_ to hurt yourself again?" he asked, trying to ignore how she was pressed up against him.

Kagome grunted and elbowed him in the stomach.

Inuyasha grunted softly and pulled her hair lightly in response.

She smacked him.

Releasing a short warning growl, Inuyasha tightened his grasp around her waist, grabbed her bag then leaped out of the well.

Once his feet hit solid ground, Kagome immediately pushed away from him and limped away – slowly – through the forest.

Inuyasha growled again. "Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doing? You'll fuckin' _break_ your ankle at this rate! Just let me carry you back, you stubborn wench." _What is her _problem_? Did something happen while I was away? And why the fuck is she so damn _bitchy?

When Kagome still didn't stop, Inuyasha snarled – his bitch wasn't listening to him! – and followed after her. "Damn it Kagome! Stop right now or I'll get _really_ pissed!"

Kagome yet again ignored his order and limped on, though this time she did acknowledge him. "Why? It's not like you actually _care _anyway," she quipped, wincing as her ankle was jarred slightly.

Instead of the bout of anger at her response, Inuyasha froze and his eyes widened in shock. _She thinks I don't…?_

Expression blank, brow furrowed slightly in shocked confusion, Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome continued to hobble away, her steps becoming shorter and shorter by the minute. He could actually hear her winces now when she issued pressure on her twisted ankle. But she still refused to stop. Kagome was one determined girl, that's for damn sure.

After several minutes of watching Kagome get nowhere very fast, Inuyasha shook his head then started after her again, coming up behind her and grabbing her shoulder firmly but gently. She tired to shrug it off but he tightened his grip and walked around to face her, both hands on her shoulders now as he stared down at her with an air of significance.

Kagome refused to look at him, glaring at his chest instead.

He frowned. "Look at me, Kagome."

Her glare hardened on his chest.

"Kagome…" His tone was warning.

She still didn't budge.

Sighing in exasperation, Inuyasha released one of her shoulders to cup her chin and tilt her head up so he could lock gazes with her.

Her eyes flashed and narrowed at him.

He ignored it. "Kagome. What the _fuck_ is your problem?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome scowled at him. He growled. "Keep pulling that face and it'll be suck like that for god knows how long."

Kagome stiffened at the obvious insult and balled her hands into tight fists at her sides, her from trembling with rage. "S—!"

His arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and he pulled her toward him roughly before she could even finish the dreaded command, eliciting a startled squeak from the girl now pressed against his chest.

Amber orbs narrowed down at her dangerously. "Say it 'n' you're comin' down with me." Inuyasha challenged in a low voice, flexing his hand on her back.

Kagome glared daggers at him and pushed at his chest. "Let me _go_, Inuyasha." She demanded vehemently, a deep frown marring her brow.

"I wanna know just what the hell is wrong with you and then maybe I'll _consider _letting you go." He returned lowly, his grip on her tightening a fraction.

Kagome continued to glare at him and, as a last resort to get him to let go of her, she grunted softly and bent her knee, an evil glint in her eye as she rammed it upward.

However, Inuyasha felt the slight shift in her weight when she bent her knee and wasn't surprised when she shot it upward. So, moving fast, Inuyasha swiftly dodged her assault – somehow managing to keep his grip on her waist – then pinned her leg between his own lest she try any further attempts.

Kagome gasped and would've fallen backward had it not been for the arm wrapped securely around her middle. Staring at the leg imprisoned betwixt his own, Kagome released a frustrated groan before snapping her gaze back up at the hanyou.

She nearly screamed when she found his face inches from hers. And he didn't look pleased.

Said hanyou growled low in his throat and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Wrong move."

The deadly softness of his voice sent a shiver down her spine but she refused to be intimidated by him. She narrowed her eyes back.

"You had it comin'."

(Now don't those words sound familiar?) Inuyasha just stared at her now, willing her to spill her guts with his eyes instead of asking verbally.

Kagome challenged him and stared right back.

This continued for several long moments before finally Inuyasha realized she wasn't giving in. Not willingly, anyway.

So, releasing her leg from between his – much to Kagome's pleasure – he shifted his stance to block anything aimed at his maleness then leaned back a little to give them some breathing room before he spoke up.

"You gonna tell me what your problem is now or am I gonna hafta force it out?" Inuyasha pressed, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome made an animalistic growl in the back of her throat. "_Why_ do you wanna know, Inuyasha? It's not like you'd care anyway even if I _did_ tell you, so just _drop_ it, okay?"

She attempted to free herself from his iron grasp once more but Inuyasha held firm.

Inuyasha's frown disappeared and his ears actually drooped. _ So she _does_ think that I don't…_

Shaking his head, Inuyasha sighed and looked at the girl I his arms, watching the futile attempts she made as she tried to escape his immobile arms.

"Kagome."

Said girl froze in his arms, eyes wide as she stared at his muscled chest. The way he said her name, so softly and smooth, Kagome could have sworn that it was almost a plea.

Swallowing the sudden nervous lump in her throat, Kagome slowly raised her head and refrained from gasping aloud when their eyes connected, chocolate clashing with gold.

Inuyasha's eyes were like windows to his soul, showing all the emotions swirling within the amber depths in a mix of confusion, anger, frustration, but mostly…

Hurt?

Kagome blinked in puzzlement and relaxed her stance slightly. _He's…hurt about something? But what? _Her gaze absently drifted back down to his chest in thought, brow furrowed in confusion.

Inuyasha's expression softened and he sighed, relaxing his grasp around her waist once he knew she wouldn't try and escape again. And sucking in a breath, he slid his hands up to take hold of her forearms gently, drawing her attention ack to his face where he proceeded to lock gazes with her once more.

Eyelids lowering slightly, heart beating a mile a minute, Inuyasha inhaled and lowered his voice and octave or two. "Kagome. How could you even _think_ that?" he asked, giving her arms a slight squeeze.

Kagome moved her mouth but no sound came out.

He shook his head. "You stupid girl, of _course _I care about you. Kagome, I can't _stand _the thought of you getting hurt, emotionally or otherwise. And that's why…that's why I wanna know what's wrong. I don't like seeing you in any sort of pain and that's also why I wanted to carry you back instead of having you walk on your ankle." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but he held up a clawed hand for silence. "And don't even think that it's because you're my 'jewel shared detector', or whatever the hell it is you call yourself because it's _not_."

Kagome huffed and threw him a brief glare. _Smartass_.

Inuyasha continued, lowering his hand to unconsciously rest on her hip. "Look, I don't like launching into long pointless speeches, so I'll just get to the point." Inhaling, his hand both situated on her hips now, Inuyasha stared into her eyes, his honey orbs searching her deep coffee pools of innocence, which were currently staring up at him with uncertainty and confusion.

Raising a clawed hand, Inuyasha tucked a stray lock of ebony hair behind her ear gently, trailing his fingers down across the soft skin of her neck, his claws a sinful caress as they descended across her shoulder.

Kagome released an involuntary shudder and swallowed. "Inuyasha…?"

He sucked in a sharp breath and swallowed. "When I tell you to do something Kagome, it means that I'm concerned about your safety and that I don't want you to get hurt. I just want you to…fuck, I don't know, I just want you to understand that I _do_ care about you Kagome, more than I'd like to admit, even if I don't show it as much as I should." Releasing a shaky breath, Inuyasha was amazed that all of that came out so…_easily_. And it felt good to say how he felt.

She stood there in his arms, mouth agape and eyes wide with shock. _Did…he just…? I can't believe he actually… He…he _does_ care… _ Inhaling sharply once the impact of what he'd said fully hit her, Kagome stared up at him in clear amazement, pure innocence etched onto her flawless features.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat at the clear adoration swimming in her chocolate eyes and he felt his cheeks warm slightly as she stared at him. Something warm pooled in the pit of his stomach and a new emotion swirled within his golden eyes as he gazed back. Christ, he's been showing more emotion in the past few minutes than in the last few _years_.

Unshed tears brimmed her eyes and Inuyasha tenderly wiped them away before sighing and bringing his hand back down to rest on her hip. He didn't know what came over him to have him acting like such a lovesick puppy but he found that he couldn't stop now that he'd started. And, he noted, Kagome always somehow managed to bring out the soft side of him that he'd rather keep hidden. How did she _do_ that?

Eyes softening for the woman in front of him, Inuyasha sighed and searched her eyes with his own. "Don't you _ever _say that again, Kagome. I have and always _will_ care for you. That will never change. Remember that."

That seemed to finally break the dam because the next think Inuyasha knew, Kagome was falling to her knees, forcing Inuyasha to kneel with her as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks in an endless river as silent tears wracked her body.

Unsure of what to do, Inuyasha simply held her as she sobbed, wrapping his arms around her small form and stoking her hair as she buried her face in his chest. Her small hands clutched his red haori in a death grip, her trembling form pressed up against the shelter of his body.

Who knew how long he continued to hold her as she cried in his arms, finally allowing the day's events to take its toll on her. Inuyasha didn't question her antics but he was nonetheless confused. She must have had a really rough day for her to break down like this.

Eventually her sobs died down to hiccups and sniffles, Inuyasha's arms still wrapped about her quite comfortably.

Finally Kagome reluctantly drew herself from his warm embrace and heaved a shaky sigh, feeling his arms drop to rest loosely around her waist as she wiped her tear-streaked face with the back of her hands. Sniffling, Kagome lifted her head and stared at the hanyou in front of her with liquid brown eyes, her already flushed cheeks heating even more.

She cleared her throat and looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed from her display of emotion. "Um, s-sorry about that," Kagome apologized, toying with a loose string on the hem of her beater. "I don't know what came over me." His arms were still around her waist, she noted, albeit loosely, but she couldn't help her stomach do a joyous flip-flop.

Still staring down at her lap, Kagome watched as Inuyasha slowly retracted his arms from around her and heard him sigh. She still refused to look at him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha just continued to stare at her, hands hidden within the folds of his red haori sleeves and although his expression remained neutral, he was dying to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. What was she thinking about? What happened today to make her all emotional? But most importantly…

What did she think of _him_?

Or…maybe it was the other way around?

He mentally shrugged. Neh, who cared anyway? Women always confused him.

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts from his brain, Inuyasha sighed again and gazed at her a moment longer before grasping her chin again and tilting her head upward. Once he knew she got his point – don't look away, damn it – he locked gazes and let his hand drop back to the folds of his sleeves, arching a black brow at her in question.

Understanding what he was waiting for, Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her raven tresses, her nose scrunching up cutely in dispute. She glanced askance at him and blinked. "Do I have to?"

Inuyasha scoffed, as if saying, "_Duh_."

Kagome pouted and huffed. "Fine." Ignoring the hanyou's smug smirk, Kagome sighed again and made herself comfortable before explaining her day thus far.

Inuyasha listened intently, for once letting her speak instead of interrupting her every few sentences like he was usually prone to do. Though he _did_ wince once when she "mentioned" the reason why she was in summer school in the first place ("I haven't been attending school enough because _some_body wouldn't let me go back enough to even pass my _classes_!"), he didn't comment but only let her continue to gripe about it and put all the blame on him. It was the least he could do and he didn't want them launching into a heated argument when Kagome was already stressed and intent on glaring him to death.

When she finished, however, Inuyasha just sat there; ears low against his skull as he stared at the ground, feeling a little guilty for having been so rough with her earlier. He grimaced slightly as he concluded that he _did_ deserve that attempted blow to the groin. If it would've made her feel a any better…

"Inuyasha?"

Blinking, Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at the young woman before him, noticing how her cheeks flushed when he locked gazes with her and how her eyes shone with unveiled admiration, laced with the shyness he still knew that was Kagome. He felt his own cheeks heat in response and he cleared his throat, looking away from her mesmerizing russet orbs.

"What?" he replied gruffly, his infamous scowl replaced back on his features.

Kagome remained silent for a while and Inuyasha was getting nervous with the continuing quiet. He fidgeted slightly in his place on the ground and glanced askance at her, wishing she would just say something, _any_thing to break the silence.

Finally his wish was granted after several more moments of silence and when she spoke, Inuyasha eye's were once more drawn to her own, amber clashing with a dark chocolate.

"…Thank you."

He blinked. Once. Twice. Shaking his head, his brow knitted together in confusion as he stared at her quizzically. "Thank you? For what?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Kagome smiled warmly and Inuyasha's breath hitched. "For being there for me, like you always are."

Inuyasha's face flamed and his mouth dropped. He worked it up and down but his vocal chords refused to function correctly.

Kagome laughed softly and shook her head, her ebony hair swaying with the movement. Say one nice thing to him and he starts blushing like a little schoolgirl.

Meanwhile, as Inuyasha continued to sputter for a coherent response, Kagome stood up and dusted off her clothes, wiping any excess wetness from her face before smiling and holding out a hand to the currently flustered hanyou.

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut when Kagome extended a hand to him and he stared at it stupidly, his brain not comprehending what he was supposed to do with it. Eventually, though, his non-functioning brain managed to conjure up the thought of "Take it, you sputtering imbecile!" and swallowing the lump in his throat, Inuyasha slowly raised his clawed hand and grabbed hold of her smaller one, hauling himself up but not issuing all of his weight on her. He didn't want her tumbling onto him so they both landed on the ground. That would make the situation even _more_ awkward.

Standing upright now, Inuyasha didn't have a chance to retract his hand from her grasp before Kagome started lacing her fingers with his own, her small hand practically hidden in his larger one.

Amber eyes widened as he stared down at their linked hands and another blush colored his cheeks in a dark shade of crimson. Apparently her sour mood must have diminished completely to have her take on such a bold move. But then again, this was Kagome, and no one ever knew what was going on in her head, not even the Great and Mighty Inuyasha.

Staring down at their hands a moment longer, Inuyasha finally raised his gaze to her face, watching as a warm smile bloomed across her lovely features, causing something to stir deep within his gut. Damn human emotions…

He didn't get a chance to ponder such emotions when Kagome started walking back to the well to retrieve her yellow book bag and sling it over her shoulder, turning back around then heading to the village she knew was there beyond the forest and there was no limp detected in her step.

Noticing this, Inuyasha watched her walk carefully before speaking. "Is your ankle okay now? I see you're not limping anymore," Inuyasha stated, nodding to the limb in question.

Kagome blinked and looked down at her foot, shaking her head. "It's fine now, Inuyasha. All I did was twist it and since I sat down for a bit, the pain went away and I can walk again." She looked back at him and smiled. "But thanks for asking. It means a lot to me to know that you care." She said lovingly, causing Inuyasha to blush yet again. He didn't think he's blushed this much in his whole lifetime.

"K-keh, of course I do, woman. I'm not a heartless bastard, y'know." He said, looking away.

Kagome sighed and shook her head again, knowing that the normal Inuyasha was back. But that still didn't stop her from leaning her head on his shoulder, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

She felt him stiffen for a moment before he eventually relaxed and Kagome beamed brightly when he closed his fingers around hers, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her knuckle before returning the affectionate squeeze.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad summer after all_**  
**_

* * *

I just want you all to know that this shot is based of what _I_ had to endure during summer school. The room _was_ like a sauna and my teacher was – ack! – sweating so badly that you could see the sweat staining his shirt under his arms. –Shudder.- Urgh…nasty. Anyhow, I started writing this tid-bit in summer school like in the second week or something and I would get yelled at for not paying attention when I was working on it…but hey, it was worth it. It got me through the six weeks of Hell so I guess it wasn't all _that_ bad. Oh, and just so you all know...my global teacher's name was Mr. Brown so you all can guess where I got Mr. Bronishi from. n.n; 

So…**feedback** is appreciated!  
I love you all!

Until Next Time,_**  
Keiko**_


End file.
